Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 4
Recap Day 79: 1509-06-23 Shipwreck on Leech Island. The party and the sailors (Malcolm, Simon, Adam, Nathan, Allan, & Cobb) are recovering after the first venture into the Pyramid yesterday. Bruno casts invisibility on Maribel so she can search the northern half of the island for Albert. Near the rivers north of the swamp Maribel spots 3 Lizardfolk standing over a corpse. Maribel throws a rock in the distance to distract the Lizardfolk. Maribel investigates the body and it is just a deer. Maribel walks away and finishes exploring the north side of the island. Maribel then starts exploring the east side of the swamp and comes across a Lizardfolk village. In the village are 6 Lizardfolk. In the middle of the huts is a large cage holding Dark Albert, Saffron, & 2 sailors. Albert us unconscious but the other prisoners are awake. Maribel throws a rock at a Lizardfolk, but is surprised when she is no longer invisible, as Bruno hasn't told her that attacking breaks invisibility. Maribel flees, shouting to Saffron that she'll be back. Maribel returns to the beach and updates the party. Bruno is sorry that the spell broke when Maribel did an attack. Bruno is learning Color Spray, so just needs a little time then he can take care of the Lizardfolk, if he learns it. That night 3 Lizardfolk spy on the party's camp on the beach. Day 80: 1509-06-24 A thunderstorm covers the island. The party tell Maribel she can't go out as the rain will reveal her position. Day 81: 1509-06-25 It is still stormy. Bruno learns Color Spray. Bruno makes a plan to attack the Eastern Lizardfolk Village. The party wait outside to the north and Bruno turns himself invisible and heads around to the south side of the village. Bruno, now in position, casts "Audible Glamor". on the south-east side of the village, the sound of 20 Brunos laughing. 4 Lizardfolk leave the village and head in the direction of the noise. The party charge in from north, north east and north west to flank, and attack the 2 Lizardfolk near the cage, the giant Lizardfolk and his bodyguard. Bruno colorsprays the 4 Lizardfolk near him then kills them. The rest of the party attack the giant Lizardfolk and his bodyguard. The party kill the Lizardfolk in the village. 2 of the sailors die (Allan, & Cobb), Adam is badly injured, Simon, Allan & Malcolm are left. Saffron talks with the party, telling them that there had been a lot more people in the cage to begin with, but they were eaten one by one. Saffron has her staff returned to her, and she uses it right away to cast a light. The party return to the beach with the unconscious Albert & Adam. Experience: 2125 exp Level Up: *Maribel to level 5 warrior **HP +5 (47 hp total) *Trellis didn't level, was a mistake, still level 4 **HP stays at 38 Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes